Another Party
by aicchan
Summary: Dia jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas tahun lalu. Fakta yang bahkan Harry sendiri belum tahu... -Happy sweet Halloween- Drarry. Enjoy XD


**Another Party**

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Chara : Draco M x Harry P.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T (no War fic)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bulan Oktober telah membuat udara di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry menjadi lebih dingin. Para murid lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di Aula Besar atau di ruang rekreasi asrama yang hangat dari pada beraktivitas di luar. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk dua siswa yang suda berteman akrab sejak kecil namun ada di asrama berbeda. Dua orang yang ada di daftar teratas pemuda yang paling diincar para siswi Hogwarts, dan bisa dikatakan juga kalau tak ada satu pun murid Hogwarts yang tidak mengenal mereka.

Ya—mereka adalah Harry James Potter, putra dari James Potter sang kepala Auror di Kementrian sihir juga merupakan Seeker kebanggaan Gryffindor. Sementara yang lain adalah Draco Malfoy, putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang merupakan satu dari sedikit keluarga penyihir kuno yang berdarah murni, keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki posisi penting dalam pemerintahan dunia sihir.

Dua pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu sangat berbeda, dari watak dan penampilan.

Harry, si pemuda berambut hitam berantakan yang merupakan keturunan mutlak dari sang ayah dan memiliki mata hijau indah dari sang ibu, adalah seorang pemuda aktif yang memegang prinsip fashion 'asal nyaman'. Dia ramah, supel dan senang bercanda. Dia punya teman di semua asrama yang ada di Hogwarts ini.

Sementara Draco, yang rambut pirangnya selalu tertata rapi dan mata keabuannya selalu memandang tajam pada siapapun, lebih dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin, selera fashionnya pun menegaskan kalau dia berasal dari kalangan atas, dia jarang bicara dengan orang lain kecuali orang yang benar-benar dia kenal.

Keakraban dua mahkluk yang berbeda kutub itu menjadi daya tarik tambahan disamping daya tarik alami yang memang mereka punya.

Di sore yang dingin ini, Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk bermain Quidditch saja, olahraga kegemaran mereka, daripada mendekam dalam hangatnya kastil. Snitch race adalah cabang yang mereka suka.

"Jadi, Draco, apa taruhan kali ini?" Harry menenteng Firebolt miliknya. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Draco membawa sapu yang sapa seperti milik sobatnya itu, "Kita liihat saja nanti. Taruhannya ditentukan kalau sudah ada pemenangnya."

"Baiklah... Ayo mulai!"

Tak peduli pada angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang, kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun melesat ke udara, merasakan sensasi yang mereka suka sejak kecil dulu...

.

"AH! Hujan menyebalkan. Merusak pertandingan saja." Keluh Harry sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "Snitch-nya jadi kabur entah kemana."

Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan seketika membuat mereka berdua kering lagi, "Tak usah menyalahkan hujan. Lagipula kalau hujan tidak mendadak turun deras begitu, pasti aku yang menang."

Mendengar itu, Harry pun nyengir. "Sudah dekat waktunya makan malam. ke Aula Besar, yuk?"

Keduanya lalu menuju ke hall utama di Hogwarts. Sepanjag perjalanan, mereka melihat hiasan-hiasan untuk Halloween sudah di pasang. Lilin-lilin melayang di sepanjang koridor, juga labu-labu yang sudah dibentunk khas hiasan halloween.

"Diliat berapa kali pun, menyeramkan juga, ya. Apalagi kalau ada Bloody Baron lewat."

"Kalau dia dengar, kau bisa dihantui seumur hidupmu." Draco membenahi jubah seradam asrama Slytherin yang dia kenakan, "Apa besok kau ke Hogsmeade?"

"Ya—rencananya sih mau ke Honeydukes. Pasokan makanan manisku sudah habis." Harry memandang Draco, "Kau sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kesana. Penaku sudah rusak dan tintaku juga habis. Perkamenku juga sudah menipis persediaannya."

Harry mengerutkan kening, "Kau dan Hermione itu memang jangan-jangan memang salah asrama, ya? Harusnya kalian masuk Ravenclaw."

Keduanya lalu masuk ke Aula Besar yang lumayan ramai, "Kau tidak mau duduk di meja Gryffindor?"

"Tidak. Lain kali saja." Draco berjalan ke arah meja asramanya, "Sampai nanti."

Harry melambai sekenanya lalu dia menghampiri dua sahabatnya di Gryffindor, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger.

"Hai, Harry." Sapa dua sejoli yang baru resmi berkencan dua minggu kemarin itu, kompak.

"Hai." Harry duduk di sebelah Ron, bersebrangan dengan Hermione, "Besok kalian ke Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah." Jawab Ron, "Kau sendiri."

"Pasti. Aku butuh asupan coklat." Dia melirik Hermione yang sedang membaca buku tebal sebagai bacaan ringannya, "Tapi—apa aku tidak mengganggu, nih? Kalian pasti mau kencan, kan?"

Ron langsung salah tingkah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry, "K-kau ini bicara apa?"

Harry tertawa tanpa sungkan, "Sudahlah.. kalian kencan saja. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok. Jangan khawatir." Katanya. Saat itu, dia sekilas melihat ke meja Slytherin, di sana Draco duduk dekat dengan Blaise, Theo dan Pansy. Tiga Slytherin lain yang akrab dengan Harry.

Hermione menutup bukunya dan memandang Harry, "Kau tidak mau bilang padanya, Harry?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu. "Kau tahu Draco banyak yang mengincar, kalau kau tidak cepat, kau bisa terlambat."

Harry menghela nafas, "Justru itu yang buat aku tidak tenang."

"Ayolah, mate." Ron menepuk pundak Harry, "Kalau kau tanya aku, Draco juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Harry merebahkan kepalanya di meja kayu panjang itu. Yeah—sudah sejak tahun kemarin Harry sadar kalau dia memendam perasaan istimewa pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Ron dan Hermione menjadi satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya, dan dia bersyukur dua sahabatnya itu tidak menjauhinya dan malah mendukungnya.

Obrolan itu terputus karena Aula Besar sudah penuh dengan para murid, juga guru. Lalu meja-meja panjang yang semula kosong, kini telah terisi oleh berbagai makanan lezat yang menggugah selera. Harry pun memutuskan untuk makan saja agar pikirannya sedikit teralih dari bayangan Draco yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sabtu pagi yang sedikit mendung, namun tak membuat semangat para murid kelas tiga ke atas untuk menikmati akhir pekan di desa Hogsmeade.

Harry memakai jaketnya dan bersiap ke halaman untuk naik kereta yang –katanya- ditarik oleh Thestral, untuk menuju ke Hogsmeade. Dia membiarkan Ron dan Hermione pergi berdua, karena dia ingin memberi privasi pada dua sobat karibnya itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang muram di sini."

Harry yang sedang menyusuri koridor menuju halaman, terkejut mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Dia pun segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya, ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sirius!" Harry langsung menghampiri pria yang merupakan sahabat dekat ayah dan ibunya, "Sedang apa kau di Hogwarts?" dia memeluk sekilas pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

Sirius membalas pelukan putra baptisnya, "Aku akan ada di Hogwarts sampai natal nanti. Ada urusan sedikit dengan Albus."

"Sungguh? Wow! Itu berita bagus." Seru Harry.

Sirius tersenyum, "Kau mau ke Hogsmeade? Mana Ron dan Hermione?"

"Sudah berangkat duluan. Kau tidak ke Hogsmeade, Sirius?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "Aku lebih memilih bersama dengan Remus dari pada ke Hogsmeade." Katanya.

Harry setengah tertawa mendengar itu. Well—bukan berita baru kalau ayah baptisnya itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Remus Lupin, guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts, yang juga merupakan sahabat karib kedua orang tuanya. Harry selalu kagum pada Sirius yang tulus pada perasaannya terhadap Remus meski pria berambut madu itu adalah seorang manusia serigala. Lily, ibunya, pernah bercerita kalau dulu hubungan Sirius dan Remus mendapat banyak tekanan dari berbagai pihak. Sirius yang merupakan anak dari keluarga Black tidak diharapkan berhubungan dengan seorang manusia serigala, namun Sirius tetap memilih apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya.

"Kenapa malah bengong?"

Suara Sirius membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

"Sudah sana pergi. Keburu siang."

"Oh—okay. Sampai nanti, Sirius."

Sirius melambai dan membiarkan pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

.

Di Hogsmeade, Harry memandang berkeliling, tapi dia tidak melihat Draco di manapun. Harry berpikir mungkin Draco memutuskan tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade. Harry sih sebenarnya tahu kalau Draco bukan tipe yang suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat umum seperti ini, tapi pemuda pirang itu lebih suka ada di tempat yang sepi.

Tak mau bosan sendirian lama-lama, Harry pun segera ke Honeydukes untuk membeli beberapa batang coklat dan permen, lalu dia bergegas kembali ke Hogwarts. Konyol juga sih rasanya karena kalau begini, jadinya Harry malah menghabiskan banyak waktu di jalan, mending juga tadi titip saja pada Ron dan Hermione.

Sampai di Hogwarts, Harry berniat mencari Draco. Tempat yang paling mungkin jadi persembunyian Draco adalah menara Astronomi. Karena tempat itulah yang paling tinggi di kastil Hogwarts ini.

.

"Draco!"

Harry senang melihat Draco ada di menara Astronomi itu.

"Harry," si pangeran Slytherin itu kaget melihat kehadiran Harry di sini, "bukannya kau pergi ke Hogsmeade?"

"Tidak minat jalan-jalan, jadi cuma beli coklat saja." kata Harry seraya menghampiri Draco, "kau mau? Ini produk baru Honeydukes, lho." Dia mengeluarkan sebatang coklat yang dia beli dari kantung kertas toko Honeydukes.

Draco menerima coklat itu. Yeah— meski di luar Draco tampak sebagai orang yang cool, dia ini pecinta makanan manis mulai coklat hingga berbagai jenis puding. Agak melenceng dari imej dia, tapi itu membuat Harry senang karena di sekolah ini, hanya dia yang tahu kesukaan Draco yang satu ini.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco di ambang jendela besar di menara itu. Angin dingin khas musim gugur berhembus kencang di atas sana. "Well—apa kau tahu Sirius ada di Hogwarts?" tanyanya.

"Serius? Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Katanya sih urusan pekerjaan. Dia tidak menjelaskannya padaku."

"Hmm..." Draco membuka bungkus coklat yang diberikan Harry dan mulai memakannya, "Dua Marauder ada di Hogwarts, ku rasa akan ada kekacauan dalam waktu dekat."

Harry tertawa mendengar itu, "Tidak akan kalau Remus ada di sini. Kekacauan pasti terjadi kalau Dad dan Sirius ada di satu ruangan yang sama. Kau ingat natal tahun kemarin? Mereka nyaris menghanguskan pohon natal yang sudah ditata oleh Mum dan Aunt Cissy."

"Itu ingatan yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan. Mereka tidak hanya hampir menghanguskan pohon, mereka hampir menghanguskan rumahmu." Kata Draco masih saja tak habis pikir kenapa ayah dan ayah baptis Harry jarang sekali bertingkah seperti pria dewasa.

Mereka sejenak menikmati manisnya coklat yang membuat tubuh mereka terasa hangat, lalu Harry kembali bicara, "Besok halloween, aku sudah rindu pie labu buatan Aunt Cissy, apa dia akan mengirimkannya juga tahun ini?"

"Pastinya. Mum tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk memamerkan kreasi pienya yang baru." Draco memakan coklatnya dalam gigitan besar, "Aku justru menunggu pie labu dari Aunt Lily."

Harry tertawa. Dia pun kembali memandang indahnya pemandangan dari atas menara ini.

Saat itu, Draco justru memandang wajah Harry yang tampak senang ada di ketinggian. Dia jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas tahun lalu. Fakta yang bahkan Harry sendiri belum tahu...

.

"Kau kelihatannya lemas, Draco. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco duduk di dekat satu-satunya gadis yang bisa dekat dengannya selain Hermione, siapa lagi kalau bukan Pansy Parkinson. Saat ini dia dan tiga temannya itu sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin sambil menunggu waktu makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Pans benar, Draco. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kuyu begini. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Theo, sobat lain Draco di Slytherin. Pemuda yang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sahabatny yang lain, Blaise Zabini. Kadang Draco iri melihat kemesraan yang tampak di antara mereka berdua. Dia sering berandai— apa suatu saat dia dan Harry bisa seperti itu.

"C'mon, Draco... jangan bilang kalau ini masalah Harry lagi?" tanya Pansy.

Theo menepuk pundak Draco, "Apa jadinya kalau seorang Malfoy tak berani mengungkapkan perasannya sendiri?"

"Theo benar, Draco." kata Blaise yang sedari tadi diam, "Dulu kau yang menceramahiku panjang lebar saat aku ragu mengakui perasaanku pada Theo, apa sekarang aku yang harus menceramahimu?"

Meski merasa senang mendapat dukungan dari teman-temannya seperti ini, tapi Draco masih belum yakin. Dia takut kalau Harry tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak gerak cepat, nanti keburu disambar yang lain, lho." Ujar Pansy, "Kudengar ada anak Slytherin setahun di bawah kita yang mau menyatakan cintanya pada Harry besok."

Yang terkejut bukan cuma Draco, tapi Theo dan Blaise juga.

"Menyatakan cinta di hari Halloween? Bukannya itu agak _'off the season'_, ya?" Theo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Pansy mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana, Draco? Ini tantangan di depan mata." Kata Blaise. "Kalau kau terlambat, semua jadi sia-sia."

"Diamlah kalian semua!" Draco berdiri dengan kesal, lalu dia berjalan menuju ke arah kamar asrama.

"Draco~"

"Aku tidak makan malam!" Dan si pangeran es dari Slytherin itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar asrama. Merebahkan diri begitu saja ke kasur seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batinnya frustasi. "Tapi batas waktuku cuma sampai natal tahun ini, kalau tidak... semua akan dibatalkan. Dan aku tidak mau itu." Draco duduk di kasur empuk itu, "Tapi kalau aku memaksa... bisa-bisa Harry malah membenciku."

Sudah begini, Draco lebih memilih harus ujian Ancient Rune saja dari pada harus memikirkan kemungkinan Harry yang membencinya kalau Draco dengan sembarangan menyatakan perasaan terpendam pada sahabatnya yang paling dekat itu. Tapi sisi hatinya yang memang ingin segera 'mengikat' Harry makin lama makin memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dia tidak mau melihat Harry menjadi milik orang lain. Harry-adalah-miliknya.

"Mum dan Dad bisa mentertawaiku kalau lihat aku yang seperti ini." Draco berdiri dan menyambar jubahnya. _"Now or never."_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun keluar lagi dari kamar, berjalan lurus ke arah pintu keluar, melewati tiga temannya begitu saja.

"Draco! Kau mau kemana?"

Tiga Slytherin yang akrab dengan Draco kebingungan melihat Draco yang tadi bilang tidak mau makan malam mendadak keluar lagi sambil memakai jubah. Namun panggilan mereka tidak di dengar Draco yang langsung keluar dari asrama Slytherin.

"Anak itu kenapa, ya?" Theo bertanya entah pada Blaise atau Pansy.

.

Langkah Draco membawanya menuju ke halaman samping yang ada air mancurnya. Jam sebelum makan malam begini biasanya Harry dan dua sobat Gryffindor ada di taman itu. benarlah dugaannya. Dia melihat tiga serangkai Gryffindor itu sedang duduk di bawah tiang lampu. Dilihat dari Ron dan Harry yang melambai-lambaikan tongkat sihir mereka dengan gerakan yang terus berulang, Draco menduga kalau mereka sedang latihan sebuah mantra.

Saat melihat Draco datang, entah kenapa tongkat sihir di tangan Harry terjatuh dan wajah pemuda itu jadi berubah seperti... salah tingkah? Mengacuhkan pikirannya sendiri, tangan Draco bergerak dengan kasual melambai pada Harry. Draco terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat Ron dan Hermione sibuk mendorong-dorong Harry. Aneh...

Akhirnya Harry pun datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang tak pernah Draco lihat sebelumnya.

"Hey." Sapa Harry seperti biasa, tapi sekali lagi, Draco merasa ada yang berbeda, "Tumben kau ada di luar jam segini?"

"Hanya iseng saja." kata Draco. Berhubung dia bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi, Draco pun mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya, "Harry, besok malam setelah pesta Halloween di Aula Besar, bisa datang ke menara astronomi?"

Harry terkejut mendengar itu, "Ada apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan."

Mata hijau Harry memandang lurus pada Draco, "Tidak bisa kau katakan saja di sini?"

Draco menggeleng, "Besok. Setelah makan malam. Di Menara Astronomi." Dia pun segera berputar arah dan pergi meninggalkan Harry yeng terbengong-bengong. Yang penting sekarang, langkah pertama sudah dia ambil. Besok... penentuannya.

.

#

.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Halloween pun datang. Draco berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, waktu makan malam plus pesta Halloween sudah tiba, kali ini, kali pertama dalam hidupnya dia merasa luar biasa gugup. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya. Makan malam Halloween biasanya selesai malam sekali, karena tahun ini pesta Halloween datang di akhir pekan, jadinya para guru mengizinkan para muridnya berpesta di Aula Besar setelah acara makan malam harian selesai.

Mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak, Draco memandang dekorasi Aula Besar malam itu. Sungguh suasanay yang cukup menyeramkan. Apalagi Profesor Dumbledore menyihir langit-langit Aula Besar menjadi sekumpulan awan hitam yang penuh petir. Hantu-hantu Hogwarts pun seolah memeriahkan suasana Halloween, mereka semua berkumpul di Aula Besar dan bercengkrama dengan para murid.

Kalau menunggu sampai pesta Halloweennya selesai, bisa-bisa baru tengah malam nanti Draco bisa bicara dengan Harry. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu setelah para guru meninggalkan Aula Besar untuk memberi sedikit kebebasan pada para murid untuk bersantai.

"Ayo!" bisiknya singkat di telinga pemuda itu.

Terkejut, Harry sampai tidak bisa menolak saat Draco menyambar tangannya dan menyeretnya tanpa ampun. Yang bisa Harry lihat sebelum Draco menyeretnya keluar dari Aula Besar adalah saat Hermione dan Ron berkumpul dengan Blaise, Theo dan Pansy...

.

.

Menara Astronomi hanya berisi suara hembus angin di luar sana. Draco dan Harry berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung. Sungguh situasi yang membuat jantung berdebar kencang tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Err... jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Draco?" tanya Harry.

Draco memandang dua permata hijau di hadapannya, dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hijau. Dia pun membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan sepasang cincin perak yang indah.

"D-Draco... itu..."

Sekali lagi Draco memandang tepat di mata Harry, "Ya, Harry, ini... adalah sepasang cincin pertunangan." Draco menarik nafas, "Cincin yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh orang tua kita sejak dulu."

Harry benar-benar terkejut saat itu, "T-tunangan? Kita?"

"Well—aneh memang. Tapi orang tuamu dan orang tuaku memang sudah menjodohkan kita sejak kita belum lahir."

"A-apa?"

"Aku juga baru tahu tentang masalah ini tahun lalu. Dad dan mum bilang kalau aku dan kau sudah terikat perjodohan ini. Tapi—mereka juga tidak mau memaksa. Jadi mereka bertanya dulu padaku, apa aku menerima atau menolak."

Harry memandang Draco, "Lalu... apa keputusanmu?"

Dengan seluruh tekad bulat yang dia punya, Draco pun menyatakan isi hatinya, "Harry James Potter... _I want you to marry me._"

Seperti ada getaran listrik statis di tubuh Harry saat dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco. _"... You know what, Draco?"_ Harry memandang wajah tampan yang telah mempesonanya itu, "Seminggu ini aku dibuat gila rasanya. Gila untuk menemukan bagaimana cara mengungkapkan apa yang aku pendam sejak lama."

Kilat tidak percaya muncul di bola mata Draco, "Maksudmu, Harry..."

"Draco—kalau tahu kita ditunangkan, aku tidak akan pusing setengah mati hanya untuk mengatakan kalau aku suka padamu!" kata Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Andai ada kamera di sini, Harry pasti dengan suka hati mengabadikan wajah Draco sekarang. Paras yang biasanya tampak dingin dan minim ekspresi itu kini penuh dengan rasa terkejut yang tampak jelas.

Harry mendekat pada Draco dan menyentuh cincin dalam kotak itu, "Kau— tidak mau memasangkannya di jariku?"

Tersadar karena pertanyaan Harry barusan, Draco kembali pada wajah dinginnya, "Kau serius, Harry. Maksudku... kau tidak merasa ini aneh atau apa?"

"Kenapa harus merasa aneh? Kalau denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya."

Tak pernah disangka oleh Harry, Draco memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelum ini. Padahal Draco sempat mengira kalau Harry akan menolaknya, karena—well, perjodohan antar laki-laki saja masih terdengar cukup aneh meski bukan hal baru di dunia sihir. Apalagi Draco tahu banyak sekali gadis yang mengincar Harry.

Namun rupanya gayung bersambut, mereka berdua menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Draco jadi merasa seperti orang idiot yang sempat kebingungan sendiri.

"Umm—jadi, kau mau memakaikan cincin itu padaku atau tidak?"

Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry dan tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati, _Mr soon-to-be-a-Malfoy_." Dia pun mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak hijau itu dan memakaiakannya di jari manis Harry.

Si pemuda berambut hitam berantakan pun melakukan hal yang serupa pada si pirang. Setelah cincin itu melingkar di jemari mereka, Draco pun menyentuh sisi wajah Harry dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"I love you, Harry... always."

Sebuah ciuman lembut membawa Harry pada nyaman pelukan Draco, dimana hatinya yakin kalau dia sudah menemukan satu tempat yang paling istimewa di dunia ini. Tempat yang tercipta hanya untuknya.

Halloween tahun itu bukanlah menjadi Halloween yang menyeramkan, namun sebuah Halloween yang indah dan manis. Dimana mereka bisa bermanja dalam pelukan kekasih di malam dingin yang terasa hangat di hati.

"Ku rasa setelah ini akan ada pesta susulan kalau sampai teman-teman yang lain tahu apa yang terjadi sekaang." Kata Draco.

"Jangan lupa pesta yang pasti akan diselenggarakan Mum an Aunt Cissy. Mereka kan maniak pesta."

Draco tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Harry, "Selama itu perta untukku dan kau, Harry, akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati."

Jemari mereka bertaut saat sekali lagi bibir mereka terkunci oleh manisnya sentuhan yang membuat mereka melupakan dunia tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Diselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari dan bener-bener tanpa draft sama sekali. Dipersembahkan –_semoga_- untuk homecoming fic aku di fandom ini. Semoga semua bisa kembali berkarya dengan tenang di sini.

Happy sweet Halloween, everyone.


End file.
